


Give It To Me

by slythiewrites



Category: Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Simon and Jay fuckin on the office floor.





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever agoooo idk why I am just now posting it.

It's hot.

 

And Simon’s body slotted tightly against his does nothing for Jay but flood his body with more heat. A thin film of sweat glazed Simon's skin like a fucking donut and Jay wanted a taste. Jay wet his lips at the thought.

 

Silk wraps bound Jay's wrists together, tied in a big bow like _Jay_ was the gift Simon had wanted. He certainly felt like a gift, the way the other had touched him so affectionately all night between the teasing of his nipples and his fingers stretching Jay wide open. Simon was always so mindful of what he took from Jay, making sure to give back just as much in tender affection.

 

As usual during sex, Simon was in charge. Jay willingly melted in his arms, molding into whatever shape Simon wanted him to be. That's not to say Jay never topped, or even controlled any of their sexual encounters, but he preferred to sit on his knees and wait patiently for the other to praise him...or punish him.

 

At this point they were way past foreplay. Simon was nestled deep inside of Jay, his cock twitching in Jay's tight warmth as Jay adjusted to him being inside. Jay was on his knees, arms stretched out like a cat across the floor of Simon’s office. Their ragged breaths sounded at the same time, and Jay pushed back off his hands to lean against Simon's chest. The eldest hummed in affection, kissing his neck softly and testing Jay's comfortability with a slight retraction of his hips.

 

Jay sighed beautifully, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Simon knew this to mean he was okay and ready, so he wrapped an arm around Jay's waist and pushed back in slowly, ever so careful not to hurt his lover. Jay lilted again, his mouth wet with desire and his fingers interlaced with each other frantically, needing something to grasp onto.

 

The pace was slow and drawn out, each thrust and pull sending a hot thread of need to the overflowing pool of desire in his stomach. Simon seemed to be in no hurry even though they were on the floor of his office, butt naked, and it was three in the afternoon. It was the Holidays, so there wasn't many people around the studio, but Jay still wanted to keep it down. Simon hadn't even locked the door, trusting no one to test the closed door, but thrilled by the idea that someone might just walk right in.

 

“Simon, stop this and fuck me.” Jay tried to sound authoritative but he was breathless, wrecked by the dragging pace.

 

“I want to take it slow.” He responded, running one hand over the curve of Jay's ass, his large hand cupping the right cheek with ease. “It's been _so long_ , Jaebum.”

 

He bristled against Simon, whose hand had since moved from his ass to his thigh where he squeezed firmly.

 

“So what, you gonna make it take longer?” Jay breathed out, body quivering with each slow movement. Simon was slowing chipping away at his sanity, taking him down bit by bit.

Simon bit down on Jay’s shoulder. He tried to stifle his moan in case someone ventured past Simon’s office but the way Simon's teeth worked their way into his skin had Jay fumbling, grasping at thin air and mumbling out a myriad of curse words to Simon for giving him a very little bit of what he wanted.

 

Today was merely another Wednesday afternoon and after several droning meetings, Simon had called the other CEO into his office with a lustful drawl that Jay practically sprinted for. In no time at all they were both naked. Simon had taken out the silk ropes he'd kept in his desk, they often spent late nights alone here too, and prettied up his knots, tying Jay's arms in front of him.

 

“Are you in the need to be somewhere terribly important?” Simon asked his voice bring Jay back to the present as he drastically began to pick up the pace. Jay couldn't think of what his day's schedule consisted of, his mind fizzling as Simon continued to fuck into him with this unbridled restraint.

 

“I just _want_ you.” Jay answered somewhat frustrated that he had to explain himself.

 

Simon moved his hand from Jay's thigh to his neck, gliding across his collar bone gently. The sensation melted his skin like molten steel, and Jay remembered again exactly how hot it was. Simon bit his shoulder again as his fingers came to the base of Jay’s neck. His hips snapped into Jay forcefully, his only support was in the way Simon held him at waist and neck.

 

“Is this what you wanted from me?” Simon growled into his ear, tightening his grip around the others’ neck with little restraint now.

 

Stars swirled at the edge of Jay's vision as the moments stretched without a breath. He felt the pool in his stomach sloshing violently at Simon's thrusts, desire spilling over inside his body and flooding him with _more heat_ and he didn't think he would last much longer like this.

 

Simon let go of his neck knowingly, going back to petting the skin and kissing his neck softly. His movements slowed, and he was slowly rocking into Jay again, sloughing away the little bits of him that stood in the way of his orgasm.

 

“I want to make love to you, but I want to fuck you all the same. You do strange things to me, Jay Park.” Simon gruffed, rubbing his thumb across the others’ Adams apple.

 

“Figure it out _please_ , you're driving me crazy.”

 

Jay could feel the smirk spread across his hyung's face though he couldn't see it. The man tightened his left arm around Jay’s waist and pushed his cock in deeply, lining their hips together before grinding himself against the other man.

 

“Oh, babe, it's easier every time.” The smirk was audible in his voice.

 

Of course, Simon was referring to how quickly Jay dropped the act of being unphased. He used to fight it, how eager he was for Simon to wreck him, but now was so easily swayed by merely an eyebrow or a lick of the lips. Jay had assumed the other had been working him this way on purpose, as he was extremely fond of the Jay coming undone in his arms.

 

“Tell Daddy how much you want it and I'll let you have it.” Simon smacked his ass roughly.

 

Jay whimpered, struggling to complete a sentence through his chattering teeth.

 

He was so close.

 

“Want you-” Jay breathed out.

 

Behind him, Simon hummed, the vibration of his chest pulsing through Jay's back and into his own chest, rumbling inside him like the threat of a storm.

 

“That's it, baby?” Simon whispered into his ear, stopping all movement now. Jay moaned desperately.

 

“Simon, please fuck me!” Jay whined now, losing his grip on himself as his voice rose in octaves.

 

“As you wish.”

 

And he did, burying his cock deep into Jay's ass, his movements deliberately drawn out. Jay’s orgasm was building just the same, and Simon languidly fucked him to it... in and out at a tepid pace.

 

“Ah- fuck Simon, stop!”

 

“You know your safeword.” Simon reminded him, bending him over by way of his neck. Jay stretched out against the floor again, pushing his ass back against Simon's.

 

“You know what I mean, stop teasing me.”

 

“What do you want, baby?” Simon asked, stopping to run his hands up and down the man's back as he knelt behind him, cock buried deep within him. He rolled his hips again and Jay arched immediately, indicating that Simon had easily found that spot that drove Jay crazy.

 

“God- fuck.” Jay breathed out.

 

“God fuck, hmm?” Simon chuckled, and he rolled his hips again and pushin in to the hilt. Jay cried out his name and clawed at the carpet with his bound hands.

 

 "Oh fuck, Simon!" 

 

“Well, cum then.”

 

As if those words were all he needed, Jay came all over the carpet of the office, thick ropes of his orgasm spilling from his body. Jay’s body arms beneath him, and he fell forward, resting on his elbows as his hands held his head and he gasped for air. Simon continued to do his thing behind Jay, moving around inside of him like he was exploring Jay for the first time.

 

“Do you want to cum again?” Simon’s voice was riddled with cruel humor because it's not exactly as if Jay had a choice.

 

Well, of course he had a choice, but he was obviously not going to say _‘No Daddy, please don't bury your cock inside my desperate hole anymore.’_ when it was all he had wanted for the past week.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm?” Simon ran his hands over the man's nipple, teasing the right bud between two fingers. Jay groaned, rolled his own hips and nodded.

 

“Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me again until I cum.”

 

“Such a good boy you are, Jaebum. You're so beautiful and so good for Daddy.”

 

Jay preened at the praise which was made that much more special by Simon's lips pressing into the back of Jay’s neck and the comforting weight of his body leaning into him. The soft sides of Simon were just as intoxicating as the Dom, as his friend, and his business partner. Jay couldn't have enough of Simon if he tried, and Simon never seemed to be unwilling to give Jay his all, just like Jay gave Simon his.

 

Simon's tongue darted out across Jay's skin. Teeth soon followed, gathering the skin of his neck between them.

 

Jay moaned sweetly, begging Simon for more. “More what, baby? Be specific.”

 

“Ah fuck, baby, I can't think right now and you know what I want!” Jay grumbled and Simon laughed again, setting both hands at the man's hips.

 

“You're right. I know exactly what it is you want.”

 

His nails dug into Jay's skin as he picked up the pace, fucking into Jay so hard he was sliding across the carpet. Simon dragged him back towards his body, trying to be mindful of his lovers knees. Jay didn't care about them in the least bit, especially when he was so close to cumming only moments after he'd cum the first time. Jay held his tongue but still Simon knew. He dragged him back towards his body. 

 

“Mmm, I can feel you tensing around my cock again. You already close, baby?” Simon asked genuinely, brushing his fingers across the skin of his toned back he continued to fuck into him.

 

“Yesyesyesyesyes.” Jay muttered over and over, shaking his head like he couldn't understand what was happening. Simon found his prostate again, poking at it to the point where Jay was begging him pitifully.

 

“Please oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, please Simon, please Simon, please!”

 

“Please what, Jaebum?”

 

“I need to cum!”

 

“You _need_ to? Simon asked, slowing just a hair but Jay protested loudly.

 

“No! Don't stop, Daddy!” Jay shouted, knowing just what Simon needed to hear. He groaned low and guttural, leaning down over Jay. One hand found the small hairs at the base of his head and tugged not so gently.

 

“I know what you're trying to do.” He breathed against his skin.

 

“What, Daddy?” Jay's voice was as wrecked as he was, his legs trembling beneath them, struggling to hold himself up as Simon fucked him into the floor. At this point he didn't care about anything anymore; Simon’s name falling from his lips, unfettered by the thought that anyone could walk by at any moment. This turned Simon on to a whole new level and he was wondering just how far he could get Jay to go.

 

Simon used his trusty right hand to grasp Jay's cock. The younger man pitched a squeal so tantalizing, squeezing around Simon’s cock. For a moment, his hips stuttered and Simon moaned out himself as he pushed in all the way. He kissed Jay's back and he stroked him lazily.

 

“You fucking tease.” Jay groaned.

 

Simon loved hearing Jay like this; so completely fucked out that he said the first thing that came to mind, often proving just how sprung he was on Simon's dick.

 

“You don't want the handjob?”

 

“Why does it have to be one or the other?” Jay worked on wobbly knees, trying to fuck Simon's cock. One large hand swatted Jay’s ass in warning.

 

“I don't want to cum yet. Just want to take care of you, baby.”

 

Times like this when Jay was so wound up that he teetered the edge, all it took was a simple phrase and he was off, dousing his lovers hand in his cum as he let go for the second time, just as much cum coating Simon's hand and the carpet below them.

 

His body tensed, including his ass around Simon's cock. His hyung was struggling to keep himself from cumming, and Jay could feel he wouldn't last much longer if he could help it.

 

“Daddy let me see you.” Jay asked breathlessly, trying to turn himself over.

 

“Hang on baby, you're going to end up laying in your own mess.” Simon chided, moving them to the side slightly, before pulling out just long enough for Jay for roll onto his back.

 

Jay lifted his legs without being told and rested his thighs on Simon's shoulders. His bound hands still found a way to hold his lovers shoulders, if not awkwardly holding at his neck instead. Simon pushed in once again, hissing at the tightness as he did when he first entered him.

 

“So beautiful.” Simon murmured, stroking Jay’s cheek in a way no one else did. Again, Simon was always so sweet with Jay it made his head spin.

 

“ _Daddy's_ beautiful.” Jay looked at him with wide eyes and and a devious smile. Simon groaned, suddenly fucking into Jay with more vigor than he had all afternoon.

 

“That's right. You are Daddy's Beautiful.” He bent over and kissed into Jay's neck, his mouth wet and hot on his skin. “All. Mine.” He said, biting between the words.

 

Jay keened, overstimulated once again in seemingly record time.

 

“Then fuck me like I'm yours.” 

 

He hadn't planned to cum for a third time but Simon rutted into Jay so forefully that the slapping of their skin echoed throughout the room. Jay moaned out desperately and Simon fucked him even harder just to hear him scream.

 

“MY GOD!” Jay yelled, cumming once again,  with little to show for it this time.

 

Simon on the other hand, filled him up inside, and Jay could feel it leaking from his hole as Simon pulled out of him and continued to cum right on his face, landing across his lips and eyes. Jay whined and Simon grunted an apology.

 

“It just happens!”

 

“It's your dick asshole, fix your aim!”

 

Simon couldn't help but laugh at the other as he pulled his own shirt off and held the back of Jay’s head as he wiped his eyes clean.

 

“Every fucking time.” Jay grumbled, lips puffed in a pout.

 

Simon tossed the shirt and took to unwrapping the silk ropes, taking Jay's wrist into his hands and he massaged them gently. Jay sat there with Simon kneeling between his spread legs, watching Simon's gentle fingers move across his skin. Simon watched Jay’s face, scanning him for anything that read out of the ordinary.

 

“You're so good to me, Jay.” Simon stated when he was done. He sat back, opening his legs and pulling the other into his lap affectionately.

 

“It's because I love you.” He said reflexively.

 

Jay's cheeks flushed, knowing Simon was still watching him. They'd never said the words to each other in this manner, hell they didn't even refer to the other as boyfriend, so dropping the L word wasn't just something that'd go unnoticed.

 

Jay fretted for a few moments, unable to escape this situation with his dignity in tact if this went wrong. But warm lips on his forehead made him pause for a moment. He could see the grin spreading on the other's face like wildfire, all teeth as he said the words back. Jay wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

Simon kissed the top of his head, the smile audible in his voice as he said: “Probably the best Christmas present I have ever gotten in all my 30 years.”

 

Jay chuckled sleepily, snuggling further into the other. He had been in need for a nap before, but the desire was much stronger now after their exercise.

 

“Oh that wasn't your present,”

 

Simon looked down curiously, but Jay’s eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and even. Simon groaned, pinned to the ground under Jay's hot and naked body.


End file.
